Living with the Sociopath
by AnimeSwim
Summary: A bunch of one-shots mushed into a fanfic about the interactions between Izaya and Namie.
1. Humans really are interesting

Welcome to a story with a ton of one-shots about the pairing: IzayaxNamie. Wish I owned Durarara!, but not all dreams come true :') Enjoy~

* * *

Namie Yagiri looked over to her employer spinning around in his chair. He was laughing uncontrollably at something that happened on his computer screen.

"Will you shut the hell up, Izaya," Namie growled, annoyed. She had stayed past normal work hours to finish the pile of work the idiot refused to do.

"Ah, Namie-chan, don't be like that," Izaya said in his not-so-cute-but-trying-to-be-cute voice. With that, the man continued laughing his ass off.

The young secretary rubbed her head. Suddenly, she slammed her hands on her desk, grabbed the closest book to her, and threw it at him.

Hit him right between the eyes.

"AHHHHH NAMIE-CHAN!" Izaya screeched, placing one of his hands above his nose. "That really hurt!"

Namie continued filing papers. "Serves you right, asshole."

Izaya stopped rubbing his face, stood up, and began prancing over to the raven-haired woman like a deer. He placed his elbows on her shoulders and his head on hers, looking at the work she's doing.

"Wow, that looks BORING."

"Get the hell off me or I'm leaving you to do this while I go home."

"You can't."

"Yes I can, this is not my work anyways."

"No, I mean you can't go home."

"… What…"

Namie turned around in her chair to face Izaya's smirking face. Oh, how she wished she could slap the grin off of his idiotic face.

The information broker began laughing again. "I mean, ha, you can't go back to your flat."

The scientist wasn't amused. "What. Did. You. Do."

"I sold it~"

Namie was silent for a few seconds.

Next thing you know, Izaya was knocked to the ground with a punch. Namie stood up, eyes looking down with anger and disgust.

"Tell me why the hell you would do that before I squish your face like a flea," the secretary's voice seethed through her teeth like venom.

"Ahaha, using the same words as Shizu-chan, now, eh?" Izaya said, amused. He still wore the cocky smirk, despite being in the victim's position.

Namie began digging her heel into the man's face. "Answer me, bastard."

Suddenly, Izaya's hand was wrapped around her ankle, knocking her down. Izaya quickly moved on top of the older woman, all with the same grin.

"Namie-chan, you know better than to underestimate me~" he taunted.

The scientist began to struggle underneath him, but did not succeed in escaping.

"Aww, my Namie-chan is so cute when she's mad~"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SICK FREAK! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TO THE FUCKING MOON!"

Namie was shouting all sorts of profanity insults at the male on top of her while he simply laughed like it was all some silly joke.

"Now now, Namie-chan, don't go saying stuff like that," Izaya said, happily. "A beautiful woman like you should pay attention to the things you say~"

Angry eyes looked up at taunting ones. She was prepared to stab him with the closest sharp object to her if he didn't explain himself.

"My, if you would really like to know," he began. "I was concerned about you travelling all the way to your flat at night, so I had some people empty your place and move them all here!"

Namie was disgusted. "You want me to live with _you_?"

"Yep~"

Izaya hopped off of his secretary, lifted her to her feet, and pranced to the door just as it rang.

Namie looked over at the door, hearing the idiot converse with someone else.

"Alright, thank you, bye bye!" Izaya said, slamming the door shut. Suddenly, there were boxes filling up the place.

The information broker's eyes beamed at the woman's.

"It's all here! Well, besides your furniture and stuff."

A slap echoed throughout the apartment as Namie carried her boxes to the spare room.

* * *

Thump

Brown eyes peeked open, cautious about the sound heard downstairs.

 _2:56 a.m.? A burglar?_

Namie quietly slip her legs to the side of the bed and got up. Barefoot and in a short nightdress, she grabbed her scalpel and made her way out her room.

 _Completely dark?_

She tiptoed down the stairs, keeping her ears and eyes alert.

"Whatcha doin?"

The scientist jumped and swung around, slicing the skin of her employer with her blade.

"OWIE! NAMIE-CHAN!"

Namie's eyes found a screaming Izaya, now running around the apartment like a fool.

Slightly annoyed, the secretary placed the scalpel down and grabbed a first aid kit.

"Was it you who made that noise earlier?"

Izaya stopped running and immediately plopped on the couch next to Namie to get his wound treated.

"… Yeah…"

Namie snapped. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING DOWN HERE AT 2:56 IN THE MORNING? YOU WOKE ME UP, BASTARD."

"Now now, Namie-chan, what did we say about language?"

The raven-haired woman suddenly dug her finger into Izaya's wound, causing more bleeding and pain.

"AAAACK NAMIEEEEE!" Izaya probably woke up the neighbors.

Namie simply smirked and continued disinfecting and wrapping up the wound.

The information broker soon calmed down and glared at his employee.

"That wasn't necessary, Namie-chan."

"Yes it was, asshole."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Namie groaned.

"I don't want to play your silly games right now, Orihara."

"Aw, back to last name basis, Namie-chan?"

The secretary finished wrapping up the wound and looked up into the eyes of the man sitting next to her.

"You're a _fucking_ idiot."

Izaya smirked. "I very attractive idiot, no?"

Slap

"Owie, Namie-chan!" Izaya complained. "You made my arm hurt again!"

"I slapped your fucking face, not your arm!"

"Now I need you to kiss it better!"

"WHAT?"

The idiot gave his roommate his best puppy dog eyes.

" _Pleaaaase_ ~"

Namie groaned and lightly kissed his arm. She quickly stood up and stomped to her room upstairs, slamming the door shut.

Izaya laughed with satisfaction, happy he was able to see the cute blush on her face before she ran off.

* * *

"Namie-chan, Namie-chan!"

The scientist reluctantly walked over to the desk of the information broker with her hand on her hip.

"Namie-chan, you know you're my favorite secretary, right~"

"I'm your only secretary-"

"So I know you'd love to go pick this up for me, right~"

"No I don't want-"

"Perfect!"

Izaya shoved a paper in his secretary's hand and shoved her out the door, slamming it shut.

Namie groaned and looked at the paper in her hand.

 _The address says the package is all the way across the city. ACROSS THIS DAMN CITY?_

The scientist groaned and she began walking to the destination.

* * *

Namie unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in. She threw the package on Izaya's desk, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the fuck could he be at 10 pm…" she muttered under her breath.

She shrugged, grabbed a book, and sat down on the couch.

At least she has peace and quiet now. Maybe Shizuo finally killed him. Or maybe he got run over by Celty's motorcycle. Either way would be a win situation for her. Soon, the woman was fast asleep.

At 1 am, the door unlocked and Izaya walked in. He saw his favorite secretary sleeping soundly on the couch, book in hand. The man smirked and quietly walked over to her, picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom.

"You can sleep with me, tonight, Namie-chan~"

Namie couldn't remember if it was a dream or reality. All she remembered was Izaya picking her up, laying her in the covers, and kissing her goodnight.

She soon figured out it was reality when she awoke the next morning, face-to-face with the infamous Izaya Orihara.

"Good morning, princess~"

The "princess" froze with shock, and then slapped him hard across the face.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY BED?"

"Your bed?" Izaya asked with a laugh. "You're in my bed, Namie-chan~"

Namie immediately sat up and found herself in an unfamiliar room.

Shit.

She jumped out of the bed, nearly fell over, and ran to her own room.

Izaya heard a slam from the room next-door and sighed.

"Humans really are interesting."

* * *

Welp. This is really short, but stay tuned, I'll try to think of better ideas for following chapters. Not all chapters will be like this. Most will have a distinct, long plot to them, and I have a few in mind already. Please follow, and I do love reviews.


	2. I can't believe you fell for it

**This one was fun to write. Izaya went a little OOC, but I think I kept the characters to their usual personality for the most part. Enjoy~**

* * *

Namie watched the snow falling outside the window of the apartment she shared with Izaya. It was Christmas Eve, and she would be spending it alone. She previously asked her employer for the day off, but he declined and said, "There was a lot of work he didn't want to do".

So he ended up taking the day off instead of her.

The woman groaned. He's so goddam _annoying_. Her arm was about to die from writing and filing, and she had the biggest headache of her life.

Suddenly, the door to the penthouse slammed open, slightly frightening Namie.

"NAMIE-CHAN, I'M HOME~"

"You don't need to yell, you made yourself clear just by opening the door."

Izaya looked over at his secretary rubbing her head while writing something down.

"Hey, why are you working so much? Why don't you just take the day off, its Christmas Eve after all!"

Namie's head turned and her brown eyes glared at Izaya with disgust.

"Namie-chan, what's with the angry face?"

"I was the one who asked for today off, but being the ass you are, you didn't give it to me."

"Well it's not my fault I don't want to do that stuff."

The scientist groaned at looked back at the papers.

"Well I have to do it regardless, so could you leave me alone while I do this."

Namie hoped Izaya would walk back out the door to mess with Shizuo, or go to his room to do God-knows-what, but, obviously, he does the _exact_ opposite she wants him to do.

"Heyyyy, I know that girl!" Izaya exclaimed straight into Namie's ear. He was sitting on her desk, pointing at the picture of a girl with two fluffy pigtails.

The information broker paused for a second. "Yeah, I remember! She tried to kill herself! Well, technically it was my fault she nearly died, but she was the one who jumped! But Celty did get in the way, which is really quite a bum-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A MINUTE!"

Namie was about done with this idiot. First, he doesn't give her the day off on a HOLIDAY. Second, he expects her to finish stacks of paperwork that will take 6 hours to complete. Third, he decides to bother her despite her annoyance.

Izaya smirked. He knew exactly how to mess with his dear Namie-chan. Seeing her angry made him happy. Oh, how he loved to see the differences in human emotions.

"Y'know Namie-chan, there's a great deal at Russia Sushi today. Simon said you could get the mayonnaise sushi, the ketchup sushi, the mystery sushi, and the fatty tuna rolls together for half the price!" he exclaimed, knowing for sure Namie would get pissed even more.

Namie's eyebrow twitched.

"Have you ever gone more than 5 minutes in silence?" Her voice was menacing and filled with rage. One more insult and she would surely stab Izaya.

The male smirked. "Why yes I have. I can even go a few hours without talking!"

Namie stood up and stood in front of Izaya.

"Then how about we make a bet. Starting at midnight, you will not talk for 24 hours. You will not talk all Christmas day. If you do, I get to do whatever I want with you for a week. If you manage to stay silent, which will probably be impossible, you can do whatever you want with me for a week."

Izaya smiled at her bet. "Whatever I want?"

The scientist frowned. "Yes, whatever you want."

The information broker hopped off her desk and began prancing around the room.

"AHAHAHA! I am going to win this for sure!"

* * *

12:00 a.m.

Izaya shut up and managed to stop talking. However, he was still poking and bothering her.

1:00 a.m.

Izaya was sound asleep in his bedroom. However, I placed a few voice recorders around the apartment to catch if he talks. If he talks in his sleep, he loses, too.

5:00 a.m.

I never knew why the idiot woke up so early, but once the alarm rang, his hand slammed it and he got up. Not a peep.

6:00 a.m.

I purposely added some hot sauce to his breakfast this morning. Ha, he ran around with tears in his eyes looking for the water. When he found out I cut the water for an hour, he glared at me. Maybe he was actually angry. Oh well.

7:00 a.m.

Izaya wrote on a piece of paper. "Going to city to do some fun stuff. It is Christmas, after all." I didn't want to risk him talking, so I ended up tagging along. I also informed a few acquaintances that if they heard a peep out of Izaya, to tell me right away.

9:00 a.m.

Izaya dragged me around shop to shop to look at worthless, random items. I hate this man.

11:00 a.m.

Somehow, Shizuo managed to already find Izaya. He chased the idiot all over the city, but somehow Izaya didn't say a word. Shizuo thanked me for betting him not to talk. He was happy there weren't any insults thrown around to make him angrier.

2:00 p.m.

Izaya and I went to eat at a random restaurant. I had to convince the waitress that Izaya was mute.

4:00 p.m.

Izaya dragged me to the roof of some building. He wrote down, telling me that there was some "interesting" stuff happening that night, so he had to watch everyone.

6:00 p.m.

We watched a Christmas parade glide down the streets of Ikebukuro. How loud and annoying. Izaya found it interesting humans did acts like such.

8:00 p.m.

I complained about it being cold, and the bastard gave me his jacket. It reeks of his smell.

10:00 p.m.

We make it back to the apartment. Izaya somehow hasn't said a word yet. I'm beginning to get worried.

11:00 p.m.

Izaya and I lounged around and watched TV. He hasn't spoken and hasn't said an insult, even when something stupid or funny happened on the screen.

* * *

The information broker's eyes were glued to the clock above the TV, waiting for midnight to hit. Namie was beside him, nervous. She had tried all possible ideas to get him to talk. Moved the pieces on his game board, moved Celty's head, insulted him, hurt him, but nothing worked.

Izaya smirked. He knew he was going to win. The clock hit midnight, but he waited until 12:01, just to be safe.

When the hand hit 12:01, Izaya began screaming.

"AH! FINALLY! I WIN NAMIE-CHAN! I WIN I WIN I WIN! NOW YOU HAVE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT!" He was prancing around the living room like an idiot.

Cackling laughter echoed throughout the penthouse, but it soon became silent when another voice began laughing.

Namie was laughing.

Izaya frowned and looked at his secretary. "Why are you laughing?"

The woman looked up at glaring red eyes.

"I can't believe you fell for it."

Izaya was getting irritated. "Fell for what?"

"For someone who's always in control, you really are dumb," Namie commented, walking over to Izaya's desk. He followed after her.

She turned on the computer screen and the time read 11:35.

Izaya's eyes went wide.

Namie began to laugh again.

"Ahaha, I can't believe you would fall for such an easy trick. I changed the clock above the TV 30 minutes ahead. Surprised you didn't check your phone to make sure."

Izaya didn't give the reaction Namie wanted. He was a weird person, so it was only natural for him to want to stay in control.

"Ah, oh well Namie-chan, I guess you win this round," the information broker said, grinning. "I guess I have to do what you want for a week~"

Izaya pranced over and stood behind Namie, massaging her shoulders.

"Maybe you want a back massage, or a foot rub, or I could even wash you~"

The idiot was giggling. He always found a way to make everything to his liking.

Namie frowned. "No I don't want any of that. I want you to do all of the chores I do, and I want you to be the secretary while I be the information broker. That'll teach you not to give me so much work."

2 days later

"Namie-chan! I can't take it anymore!"

Izaya was lying on the ground, rolling around while pouting and complaining. He had only done a quarter of the work she usually does in 2 days and he barely made it through half of the files. Pathetic.

Namie was done with his whining, so she compromised.

"Fine. We can resume our normal jobs again, just please stop whining."

"Okay~"

"But first," Namie began. She saw Izaya look at her with a confused expression. "I want you to go get these things for me."

She handed her employer a rolled up paper. When the tie was undone, Izaya was looking at a list of items. Hair products, clothes, groceries, personal items, you name it.

"Have fun, asshole. Try to be back before midnight."

* * *

 **I know, the ending was pretty lame, but I'm tired and I couldn't figure out a good way to let Izaya off the hook. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned. Oh yeah, I do like reviews~**


	3. Only for me

**A huge thanks to NarutoAdmirer21 and xenon0619 for reviewing! Any ideas for further chapters would be greatly appreciated! Sorry for this chapter, it's fairly short, but hopefully the following chapters will be longer. Enjoy~**

* * *

It was a cold, December night and snow was slowly falling from the sky. Namie Yagiri was making her way from shop to shop, looking for a Christmas present for her dear Seiji.

"Seiji…" Namie whispered to herself.

Namie stopped by a clothing shop and entered. Looking around, she quickly spotted an item.

"Seiji would love this!"

In the scientist's hand was a nice hat. She felt the material and checked the price tag.

"Hm, a little expensive… But Seiji would be worth it."

She returned the hat to its proper shelf.

"Maybe if I can't find anything else."

Namie left the store and continued her search. She set her eyes on a jewelry store. Entering, she immediately found something.

"Seiji would love these!"

The secretary picked up a silver ring with the words "I love you" inscribed in them.

"But I'm not sure what his ring size is."

Namie returned the ring and left the shop.

She searched and searched, but she couldn't find the right gift to give to her precious Seiji. Would he even give her a gift? Or would he spend his time with that Mika Harima? Oh, how Namie wanted to drive a stake through her heart.

The woman continued walking until she stopped at Russia Sushi.

"Namie! It good to see you! Want sushi? Sushi good!"

Namie made an interesting face and looked up at Simon.

"I dunno. Maybe…"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Namie's head.

"I know! He does like fatty tuna! Maybe I could get him a coupon or a gift card or something…"

Simon frowned.

"Izaya like fatty tuna. You buying gift for him?"

Namie got flustered and denied.

"No no no! I'm looking for a gift for my precious Seiji! I'm sure he said he liked fatty tuna… Yeah! I remember it was-"

Namie stopped.

She remembered.

This entire time, she was thinking of a present for Izaya, not Seiji. She remembers how she thought the hat would look on his dark locks, or how the ring would look compared to the usual ones he wears. She vividly remembers how much he pestered her about ordering fatty tuna for him during their break.

"What am I doing…?"

* * *

"Oh Namie-chan! You shouldn't have!"

Izaya was showing off his usual devilish smirk as Namie handed him a box, carefully wrapped and tied with a bow.

"I had some extra money to spend. Don't expect any more gifts like these."

Izaya grinned and began untying the bow.

"Oh, Namie-chan, why can't you be like a typical girlfriend-"

"I'm not your girlfriend, filthy vermin."

"Harsh!"

The information broker finished unwrapping and opened up the box. He smiled a smile Namie has never seen before. It showed a hint of gratitude. However, it was immediately turned into a smirk as Izaya lifted out the contents.

In Izaya's hands was a t-shirt with the words "World's greatest Asshole".

"Did you customize this for me, Namie-chan? I'm so flattered~"

Namie huffed and turned her head away.

"It was in clearance."

Izaya chuckled and looked back in the box.

"Is that really it, Namie-chan?"

"If you look closely, there's a Russia Sushi coupon sticking out in the box."

Izaya grinned, again, and reached to pull out the coupon, only to find that it had been ripped in half; the other half was nowhere to be seen.

"Well that was mean, Namie-chan."

The secretary ignored him and put on her shoes.

"I'm going to deliver Seiji his present. Dinner's in the fridge."

Namie left the apartment building with a slamming door.

Izaya chuckled and threw the box in the trash while holding the shirt in his hand.

"Silly, Namie-chan. I know this isn't my only present. The hat is on one of the shelves in my closet and the ring is on the nightstand. My dinner is also fatty tuna you used the coupon on."

Izaya laughed out loud, entering his bedroom. He carefully laid out the shirt on his bed and kneeled down to grab something from under his bed.

Placing a brown box on his desk, he sighed.

"I can't believe you left without giving me a chance to give you your present, Namie-chan. I guess I'll just leave it in your room for when you get home."

* * *

Namie entered the apartment late at night to find all the lights off, and silence. Either Izaya has gone out to walk around and potentially get himself killed, or he was sleeping. She hoped it was the first.

As she entered her room, she was a beautiful, and probably expensive, black dress lying on her bed. A pair of heeled shoes accompanied it. On top, there was a note written in Izaya's thin handwriting.

 _Only for me._

Namie suddenly blushed, realizing the meaning of Izaya's words. After calming herself down, her cold stare returned as she carefully picked up the sparkling dress and shoes. She opened her closet and gently placed the shoes down while hanging up the dress, separate from most of her other clothes.

Closing the door, she flopped onto her bed and shut her eyes, falling into a deep slumber, unaware that the only thoughts she had were of Izaya Orihara.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the short chapter. I have some new ideas in mind, so hopefully they'll be more in depth later. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. I will always find you

**Alright I lied. This one is still shorter than the previous 3 chapters. BUT HEY it's actually a very unique idea. It doesn't exactly fit with the title of the series, but I was trying something different. Vampire AU. Namie might be a little OOC, but otherwise it's fairly accurate. Enjoy~**

* * *

A woman dressed in layers quietly made her way to the large doors to exit the vintage mansion. A dark cloak covered her long, princess-like, white dress, and her heels were replaced with boots for running. Her hair was left long and straight. She reached for the large, detailed door handle when she heard a voice.

"Namie-chan, where do you think you're going?"

Namie Yagiri, frightened, quickly turned her head to face a man with a handsome suit on the staircase.

"I'm just going for a w-walk."

The man made his way down the shining steps with a smirk on his face.

"But Namie-chan, you are shivering, and it is very cold outside. You stuttered as well. I don't really think you're going for a walk."

"Yes I am. I just need a stroll to warm myself up and to think."

"Then why not I join you? It's _very_ dangerous by yourself out there. You never know when someone might threaten you, or kidnap you to hold you captive in their home."

 _Like what you did._

"That's not necessary. I need time by myself, Izaya."

The woman in white turned the handle on the door. Suddenly, Izaya was right next to her, slamming her body into the door. Her hip was crushed against the hard door handle and she fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Now, Namie-chan, I don't appreciate your desire to leave when I personally invited you into my home. That's not very polite, now is it? Besides, you've only been here for a few days! Extend your stay!"

Izaya kneeled down next to Namie and played with a strand of her hair.

"Besides. If you leave, I won't be able to eat until I find someone else. And _no one_ has been as good of a partner as you, Namie-chan."

The suited man lifted the woman besides him to a sitting position and leaned her back against his chest. One hand was around her stomach and another was pushing her raven hair away from the right side of her neck. He began kissing her cheek, down to her jaw, and down to her neck. Izaya sucked on her pale skin as she moaned with an expression of fear.

He bit down on her neck, hard, sucking the blood out of her.

Namie didn't try to fight back, but instead dug her nails into his legs, trying to ease the pain.

Izaya stopped sucking and simply licked the excess blood spilling out.

"You see, Namie-chan, that is why you are my favorite. You don't fight back and are very cooperative. Your blood is the best I've ever tasted. What's better than getting a meal out of a beautiful woman who doesn't resist?"

Izaya hugged Namie tightly and continued to feed. After a while, Namie started getting dizzy.

"Izaya, that's enough."

She tried to pry the vampire's arms off of her, but they wouldn't budge.

"Izaya!"

Namie jabbed her elbow back into his gut. Izaya fell back, releasing the woman from his grasp. She stood up quickly, using the door beside her as support.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Alone." Her usual cold stare was back, except for a hint of pain.

She swung open the door to the mansion, letting the cool, evening breeze in. However, before she could step foot outside, a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her down. Her back hit the ground with a slam, shocking and paining her.

With a smirk, the vampire crawled on top of her, bloodlust filling his crimson eyes.

"Hold still, Namie-chan. It will be over soon."

Leaning in, Izaya's fangs came into contact with flesh. The metallic liquid was so _addicting_ , like alcohol to a drunk. It tasted so good, he soon forgot about how Namie felt. He forgot that if he drank too much at once, he would completely drain her. But the red drink tasted _so good_ , it was _perfect_ to have during a night like-

A loud bang was heard throughout the vacant rooms of the mansion. A gun containing a silver bullet shot through the man's tailored suit at the stomach, immobilizing him with torturous pain. His clothing slowly stained red as his eyes widened, lifting his head away from flesh.

Namie pushed the vampire off of her, getting up as fast as she could. Although dizzy and handicapped, she limped off into the cold night, leaving her captor bleeding on the ground—temporarily immobilized, but not dead.

Izaya watched her disappear into the forest beyond the mansion and he grinned a sinister smile.

"It's pointless Namie-chan. No matter how far you run, or how well you hide, I will always watch you, and I will always find you."

* * *

 **How was it? Please review! You know I love them 3 I hope this chapter was more enjoyable than the others, because I spent a while thinking about it. Like a said before, I'll try to make the following chapters longer for you guys. By the way, if you liked this idea a lot, please review and tell me what kind of chapter you would want to see next, whether it be another normal plot or a different one like so.**


	5. Where shall we begin

Deep crimson eyed the shining chandelier hanging over the masses of people attending the party. The suited man thought how _unfortunate_ it would be if it were to break from its hold and crash down, shedding blood. However, that was for another time. For now, he was to simply observe his people.

Yes, Izaya Orihara was holding the extravagant party of the 1850's. He invited people from all over the world… anyone who had the money or the skill. See, he was looking for the **PERFECT** human able to humor him and work with him at the same time. Not just a weak and boring person… someone able to satisfy his expectations.

His hair slicked back and standing on the staircase above the ballroom, he searched the crowd.

There were four young adults standing with each other, chatting. The boy with dark hair's name was Mikado Ryugamine. No one knows, but he's the head of the Dollars group. The girl hanging on his arm was Anri Sonohara. She looks sweet and shy, but she's in possession of something called Saika, or the Slasher. Dangerous girl she is. Across from them is a blonde boy named Kida Masaomi. He's the head of the Yellow Scarves, another group. The woman pulling on his arm to get on the dance floor is Saki Mikajima. Once attacked by Blue Square.

Izaya squinted his eyes as he continued scanning the room. He saw his old friend Shinra Kishitani talking with a woman hiding in the shadows. Probably Celty Sturluson.

The 23 year-old sighed and leaned his weight on the rail in front of him. No one interesting or qualified was here.

That just means he would have to cause a distraction.

Slinking away from his previous position, Izaya Orihara made his way behind the walls of his mansion to the ropes holding the chandeliers. Flicking out his handy pocketknife, he proceeded to slice it, letting the glass fall down, crushing anyone underneath.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Izaya, surprised, turned around and saw a woman with long, sleek black hair. Her dark brown eyes glared into his own. She wore a black and green gown with gleaming jewelry to match. Her clothes matched her intimidating personality perfectly.

"And just who are _you_?" Izaya smirked and fiddled with his knife.

"I suppose you seem amused?" The woman replied back, her expression never faltering.

"Now now, my dear, I asked the question first," the 23-year old taunted. "But yes, I _am_ quite amused."

"Namie Yagiri. I was told going here would prove of some importance to my company's position, but I assume I was wrong." Namie said.

"Hm, a company, eh?" Izaya said. "What kind?"

"I'm not here for small talk. It looks like my colleagues weren't very truthful. I'll be taking my leave." Namie didn't bother to curtsy and simply turned and left Izaya be.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you don't actually care that I'm about the crush a few people with this chandelier?" Izaya called.

Namie stopped and turned slightly to look at him. "Not really."

The woman in green continued her way out of the mansion. However, she was a little annoyed by the fact that he kept following her.

"What do you want," Namie began. "Certainly there are others that can satisfy your needs."

Izaya began walking backwards in front of her. "No, I think you're the only one that can do this for me, dear."

"Don't call me that"

Suddenly, the host grabbed Namie's wrist and began to run across the ballroom to his spot on the staircase.

"Let go of me!" Namie screeched into his ear, trying not to trip and fall.

Izaya completely ignored her and continued up the stairs.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen!" Izaya spoke. "Grab a partner and get ready! The waltz will begin shortly!"

The black-haired woman glared at the taller man. "I want to leave. Let go."

"Hm. No."

Izaya walked down to the ballroom's floor, dragging along Namie.

"Dance with me, will you?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! I know you want to~"

"No. Fuck off"

Izaya began to laugh, but positioned them both for dancing.

"This is my party. You do what I say."

The waltz began and couples everywhere began to dance. Izaya took this opportunity to let Namie up on his offer.

"Now, Namie, I have a deal for you," Izaya said. "Are you curious?"

"No, not really."

Izaya sighed and smiled. "Well, I'm looking for a new secretary. I need some help maintaining my mansion and status, so a new partner would be great to have. And I want you to help me!"

Namie scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

"Hm, well, I don't believe you have a very clean history, my dear."

Namie froze for a second. "What do you mean?"

Izaya gave his usual smirk and laughed. "Well you were involved with a few bad, bad groups out there. If that got out, your entire reputation would be destroyed. Not only that, but your brother wouldn't be able to sustain a good life because of you."

Namie glared at the man dancing with her. "How do you know that?"

"Oh I know a lot of things!"

Izaya scanned the room.

"Those two, Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki. They are both in the Dollars and work with Kadota Kyouhei and Saburo Togusa. Those two, Shizuo Heiwajima and Vorona, are kinda scary. Shizu-chan tries to kill me every once in a while and Vorona is also a little crazy."

The black-haired man smiled. "Call me an information broker, if you would. And I would be delighted to have a beautiful woman like you by my side!"

Namie glanced at her younger brother across the room. She turned back at Izaya.

"I'll go along with your little game, information broker."

"Good good good!" Izaya was delighted.

Izaya Orihara leaned close into Namie Yagiri's face. With a smirk, he whispered close into her ear.

"Where shall we begin?"

* * *

Yikes sorry this took so long to upload. I haven't been doing any fanfic work for a while, so forgive me! But this story was kinda fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it! I love reviews, so make sure to leave one telling me what you think, and any ideas for upcoming chapters!~


End file.
